Echo's Light Adoption
A misty-gray cat pads up to you and meows, "Hello. I am Windmist, and this is the Echo's Light Adoption." Reason for name "The Echo's Light adoption was named after Echodusk, the future leader of EchoClan, saw rogues, exiles, and other cats wandering around, searching for a home. This made her feel pity, and she started this adoption. I once was here, but when I was old enough, I decided to care for the kits of this adoption. EchoClan will still visit us, as Echodusk promised." Symbols-What do they mean? (This includes rules) Post on the talk page if you want a cat. @-This cat has a disability. !-This cat has a low chance of survival. +-This cat must be adopted with another cat. ^-This cat has the DNA of another animal. Examplename-This means the cat has been adopted. Keep in mind that cats may have more than one symbol. Kits "I'm in charge of the Kit adoption. Choose a kit." Windmist meows. ---- @Mistkit-Pale gray she-kit with green eyes. 2 moons old. Blind. Darkkit-Pitch-black tomkit with amber eyes that seem to glow with hatred. 3 moons old. Duckkit-Brown-gray tomkit with gray eyes, named for his pelt. 2 moons. +Mintkit-Red and white flecked she-kit with minty green eyes. Patchkit's littermate. 4 moons. +Patchkit-Brown and white flecked tomkit with amber eyes. Mintkit's littermate. 4 moons. ^+Wolfkit-Gray and white tomkit with soft amber eyes. Mutated with a wolf's DNA. Refuses to go anywhere without Foxkit. 3 moons old. ^+Foxkit-Orange and black shekit with green eyes. Mutated with a fox's DNA. Refuses to go anywhere without Wolfkit. 3 moons old. +!@Brokenkit-Dark ginger tomkit with blind, blue eyes. Has a heart defect. Born a moon early. 1.5 moons. +!Flowerkit-Ginger shekit with amber eyes. Born a moon early. Refuses to leave Brokenkit's side. 1.5 moons. Apprentices You could have sworn you only scented one cat, but a pale ginger tomcat pads up to you. "I am Russetstripe, and I am in charge of the Apprentice adoption. Some need more training, while others know more than most." ---- Marigoldpaw-Golden she-cat with flecks of darker gold and green eyes. Good at hunting, but not as good at climbing. 7 moons. Mosspaw-Black and white tomcat with gray eyes. Great at blending in with surroundings. 8 moons. +Splashpaw-Blue-gray tomcat with green eyes. Lilypaw's best friend. 9 moons. +Lilypaw-Shaded cameo (white fur with red tips) she-cat with green eyes. Splashpaw's best friend. 9 moons. Rowanpaw-Black tomcat with amber eyes. 7 moons. Rustlepaw-pale silver tabby she-cat with gray eyes. 6 moons. Warriors How do these cats keep sneaking up on you? Before you know it, another cat is behind you. "I am Silverlight, and I run the Warrior adoption." The silver tabby meows, "These cats have completed their training. Be warned, though, as some cannot be trusted." ---- Barkspots-Black and brown tom with amber eyes. Shadeflame-Shaded orange she-cat with blue eyes. Heatherflower-Pale ginger she-cat with violet eyes. Ambersong-Very pale amber she-cat with amber eyes. Newtfern-Black and orange tom with patches of unsaturated dark green and gray eyes. Shredstem-Pale gray she-cat with a shredded ear and violet/green eyes Birdstrike-Pale bluegray she-cat with winglike markings and odd eyes (Yellow and blue) Maplewhisker-Maple-brown shecat with black eyes Goldeneye-Bracken-colored tom with golden eyes Opalfeather-White she-cat with shiny fur and opalline eyes. +Ivoryheart-Silver she-cat with long, shiny fur and white paws. Exile from SueClan due to not being pretty, powerful, or smart enough. Frosteddusk's mate. +Frosteddusk-Silver-blue tom with a faded tail the color of clouds in the light of the moon. Ivoryheart's mate. Exile from SueClan due to not being strong and walking with a limp. Queens A misty outline of a she-cat pads up to you. "Welcome. I am Dawnbright, and I run the Queen adoption. This is the most diverse group of all. We accept all queens, from kittypets to rogues, and even retired leaders." ---- Cinderleaf-Pale gray she-cat with blue eyes. (Expecting) Rosefur-Pale rosy-orange she-cat with rose-colored eyes. (Mother to Petalkit, a pale rosy orange she-kit, like her mother, Silverkit, a silver tomkit, and Dawnkit, a dawn-blue she-kit with yellow eyes) Starlingmask-purplish she-cat with a patch of blue covering her muzzle and eyes (Expecting) Firefall-Fire-colored she-cat with orange eyes (Expecting) Lily-Pale pink she-cat with pink eyes (Former kittypet, expecting) Cedarleaf-Pale amber queen with gray eyes (Former leader of CedarClan, expecting) (going back to CedarClan in the near future!) Kalis-Dark bark-colored she-cat with green eyes (Former rogue, mother to Mint, a misty-green she-kit, and Spice, a dark paprika colored tom) Maskleap-A black she-cat with a white muzzle and white eyes. (Expecting) Elders A pale fox-colored tom pads up to you and meows, "I am Foxclaw. These cats deserve their rest, and can provide your Clan with many moons of wisdom. Treat them with respect. I will be watching." ---- Lostfire-A she-cat, the color of a burned out fire. Gray eyes. Clawear-Brown tom with a missing ear and amber eyes. Mistfire-Pale blue she-cat with amber eyes. Brokenfur-Dark red tom with wiry fur. Category:Adoption Category:Kit Adoption Category:Apprentice Adoption Category:Warrior Adoption Category:Queen Adoption Category:Elder Adoption